Aang's Birthday
by AangKatara777
Summary: It is Aang's 14th birthday and he's not enjoying it until a certain waterbender comes along. Kataang. Fluffy, cute, whatever you want to call it. Hope you like it! THIS IS A LITTLE BIRTHDAY PRESENT FOR ME, my birthday was 7/27!


**Aang's Birthday**

**.**

**.**

Aang sat down at a table in the ballroom with a sigh, propping up his arm and resting his head on his hand. He looked across the large room, seeing all kinds of important people that he didn't know. After spending almost an hour looking for his friends in the palace, he finally gave up and ended where he was then.

This wasn't what he wanted. He wanted to have a small birthday party at the Southern Air Temple with his closest friends. Unfortunately, when word got out that the Avatar's birthday was approaching, his plans had changes. Sokka and Zuko invited practically everyone important in the world and a few other friends from their journeys.

The young monk had tried talking with people, but they were only interested in politics and how he planned to rebuild the air nomads. Not only was it annoying for him, it was awkward for him as well. How many times are you asked how soon you're going to…you know…reproduce…? Probably not many.

He managed to get away from them eventually. All he wanted to do was talk with one of his friends, maybe laugh a little bit as well. His eyes started to droop as he looked forward into the large crowds of people and his head began to follow suit.

Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a blur of blue come from the midst of a large sea of red. His head jerked up and his eyes snapped open, meeting the eyes of the only person he really wanted to see. Katara.

His eyes lit up and a large grin danced across his face as he stood up to meet his watertribe girlfriend. His arms spread, he met her in a warm embrace.

He lingered for a moment before pulling away to meet her eyes once more.

"Aang," Katara began, smiling at him, "I've been looking for you everywhere. Where have you been?" Her arms were still wrapped around his torso, pulling him closer to her.

Aang began to chuckle, "I was just about to say that same thing." He smiled down at her. He had grown noticeably taller than her since he had met her. She now had to look up slightly to meet his eyes. "I've been looking around for you for the past hour."

"Well. I'm glad I finally found you," Katara grinned, pulling him into another gently hug.

Their moment was ruined as a group of Fire Nation nobles walked up to them, the one in the middle saying, "Avatar Aang, is this the woman of which you were speaking to us earlier?"

Aang pulled away from the hug and immediately blushed, "Umm, yes, but let's not talk about that right now, please…"

Katara looked from Aang to the nobles and back, smiling awkwardly, "You were talking about me?" She stared intently at the young avatar, expecting a thorough answer.

"It's nothing, Katara," Aang frowned, looking over at the nobles and giving them the 'please go away' look.

"No, tell me, I have to know now," The watertribe girl laughed, still looking intently at the monk.

"I, ummm," The avatar hesitated, looking over at the nobles and finishing in a normal speaking voice, "I was telling them how you are the prettiest girl I have ever seen and I will love you forever," He put on a nervous smile at Katara and before she could say anything he kissed her.

At first she was surprised, but she quickly fell into it, smiling against his lips as he pulled her closer. The nobles took this as a hint to leave and left the couple alone. Aang slowly pulled away and looked into her eyes happily.

She grinned up at him and said, "Well, I know that was a lie, but it was a sweet comment," She leaned towards him and pulled herself up slightly to kiss him quickly.

Aang laughed, "It was not a lie, you ARE the prettiest girl I have ever seen, no, the most beautiful, amazing, spectacul-,"

He was silenced by Katara's finger on his lips. He felt her fingers slide in between his and pull him slightly.

"Come on. This party's boring, lets go somewhere else," She smiled widely and he followed closely as they ran towards a nearby balcony. They ran to the railing laughing and looked into each other's happy eyes.

Aang leaned over the edge, looking down into the garden below. "Here," he laughed, scooping Katara up in his arms and jumping down into the garden as she giggled. He set her down and they both ran through the flowers of the palace garden.

They plopped down against an oak tree in the center of the garden and leaned against each other in the moonlight. Aang wrapped his arm around her and kissed her forehead as she giggled softly.

"I love you, Katara," He whispered into her ear, "More than anything."

She smiled and looked up at him dreamily, "I love you too, Aang. So much.'

Aang slowly leaned down towards her, pressing his lips against her soft ones, both of them closing their eyes. Katara deepened it by wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer to her. He followed his instincts by sliding his arms around her waist and leaning closer.

The kiss lasted for over a minute as the need for air became too much to bear. So, the couple sadly parted, but lingered only inches from each other. They both laughed slightly and began to lean in again when-

"Avatar Aang! Fire Lord Zuko requests that you come and receive the presents from the guests!" They heard a messenger shout from the balcony they had jumped from.

Aang sighed and shouted back, "Okay! I'll be there in a minute!" He looked back down at Katara annoyed that he had to leave.

"It must be nice getting presents from all of those guests," Katara laughed, looking up at the palace.

"But I have the only present I ever want right here…" Aang muttered, looking down sadly.

Katara smiled at him and kissed his cheek, wrapping her arms around him in a hug, "Well…We can just come back here afterwards, how about that?" Her eyes twinkled as she looked up at him.

Aang's eyes beamed as well, standing up and extending his arm to her to stand also. She took it and he pulled her up, once again wrapping his hands around her. "Then we'll meet back here. Right after presents."

Katara laughed, "Nope. After cake."

"What? Why!" Aang whined slightly.

Katara continued to laugh as she pulled Aang to walk alongside her, "Because I saw that cake and it looked really good, so I'm not missing it for anything."

"But-,"

"_Anything._"

Aang laughed as well and they went back to the party, and it was definitely better than it had been.

.

.

.

**Hope you liked it! =D**


End file.
